Nightmare or Dream?
by Mrs. Cpt Jack Sparrow
Summary: Mina keeps on having nightmares of being kidnapped by pirates. Even though she would like to marry one. One day, she meets the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Little did she know, that she would fall for him, and maybe he for her?
1. The nightmare is coming!

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize, doesn't really belong to me. Even thou it would be nice to own _Captain_ Jack Sparrow...  
Mina, Mina's father, Mary and other people you don't recognize belongs to moi.

If anything in my story has happened in another story, I'm terribly sorry. I have no intensions whatsoever to steal or plague anything. It's simply random, because there are more than 3800 stories about POTC here.

This story happens about a year after the movie.  
Enjoy:)

-------

"**NO!**" Mina woke up with a scream.

She had been having this nightmare about pirates kidnapping her, for about two months now. The nightmare had started after she had seen a ship with black sails near the harbor in Port Royal. She had seen the sails of The Black Pearl.

Mina shivered at the thought of being kidnapped by evil, ugly-looking pirates.

She was a beautiful, 18 year old woman, who had the men all over Port Royal, wanting her. But she is not interested in those "stuck-up", spoiled boys (as she referred them to). She would rather marry a man who didn't wear a white wig and who was a bit wild. Like a pirate. She sighed, knowing that her father wouldn't allow his only daughter marry a rude man who sailed under the Jolly Roger.

She had been reading stories about pirates that described them as ugly, rude, evil, rum-obsessed and that were raping women.  
She sighed once again.

She got up and quickly dressed herself in a fine, yellow dress. But she couldn't put on the corset all by herself. "Mary! Please come and help me with the corset." She called out to their maid.  
Mina didn't like corsets, but she could wear them without any problems whatsoever.

When she was finished dressing, she went outside in the warm Caribbean weather. She went down to the beach where some children were playing.

"_They remind me of myself being young. How wonderful life were back then, nothing to worry about, just playing and having fun. And not having father picking out men that I should marry._" She sighed and continued watching the children running around and playing.

She smiled and turned her gaze to the ocean.

"_What's that?_" She whispered to herself. "**BLACK SAILS? Oh, dear God! Black sails! The pirates are here to get me!**"  
She knew that she were overreacting but she only thought of the nightmare she had earlier.

She lifted her skirt and started running towards her home.


	2. Just a man that be helping a lovely lass

**Disclaimer:** Oh, how great it would be if I owned **_Captain_ Jack Sparrow**..? But nah, I don't. But I do own Mina, Mary, Mina's father and other persons you don't recognize. :)

Pirategirl2041: _Thank you for the being the first and so far the only review! Hope you'll like this chapter too:)_

------

She ran for what felt like an eternity.

"_Why does my house seem to be so far away?_" She thought. "_I've got to warn father, so that he can warn Commodore Norrington!_"  
She looked behind her to see if the pirate ship had made berth in the harbor. And it had.  
"Oh no! If I don't hurry, I might never come…" She tripped over a rock and fell forward.

When she tried to stand up, she felt warm hands gripping her waist, helping her up.  
"Thank you, mist.." She turned around to look at the man that had helped her, but when she saw his face, she became scared and chocked.  
The man that had helped her up from the ground, had dark brown breeches, a dark coat with a white shirt under,dark hair with beads and his beard had two braids and beads in it. She looked at his dark hair with dreadlocks, then at the red bandana with jewelry he wore. After looking at it for a while, she looked him straight into his dark, beautiful eyes that were surrounded with kohl. He was a pirate, but a sexy one…

"Ah, ye be welcome, luv. By t'way…what be yer name?" He asked.  
"I don't tell strangers my name. And you're a pirate, so I don't see any reason to tell you…?" She bit her lip, what if she angered him? Maybe she should run home, after all, she had to warn her father!  
"Oh, ye be on angry lass, aren't ye, luv? Well, I be no stranger, I be just a man that be helping a lovely lass." He tried to look at her with puppy eyes, but he was a pirate and pirates don't do that very often, so it didn't really work.  
"Well then, I will tell you my name, if you tell me yours. After all, I want to know the name of my helper."  
"T'name be Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. Now, what be yers?" He said with a grin, revealing his gold teeth.  
"Mina Tyler. Now, if you excuse me, Mr. Sparrow, I need to go." She turned around and started walking really fast. But not running. She didn't want him to think it was because of him she had been leaving, even thou it was. But she got stopped by two hands grabbing her waist and forcing her to turn around.

"It's _Captain_ Sparrow, an' ye be goin' nowhere." He said and pulled her close to him.

He looked at the harbor and at the Black Pearl.  
"We need t'be goin' now, Miss Mina. T'Black Pearl be leavin' fer Tortuga an' ye be comin' with us!"  
He threw her over his right shoulder and began walking back down to the harbor with Mina's fists pounding in his back.

----  
**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter. I will make it up to you ;)  
Please review!


	3. Is it so hard to remember, luv?

**Disclaimer:** The usual. ;) _Mommy, mommy! I want Captain Jack for christmas, ok?_  
**A/N:** I'm working on the fifth chapter now, so the fourth will be up sometime this weekend.

Phoenix's Glory: _Yeah, I know, but I said I would make it up to you. And thank you for the compliment. I would have never thought it would be so fun to write Jack's...oh, sorry. Captain Jack's lines.  
_  
**Enjoy me precious readers!**

----------

"Let me go, you bastard bloody pirate!" Mina screamed and continued pounding her fists into Jack's back.  
"Fer bein' a fine lass, ye've got quite a language, luv."  
"AAARGH! I hope you will burn in Hell for this, Sparrow!"  
"It's _Captain _Sparrow fer ye, an' I've been te Hell. Nice place. A little hot, thou." He said grinning.

When they got to the Black Pearl, they met Gibbs.  
"Do ye remember what I told ye when ye brought Ana-Maria aboard t'Black Pearl?" He asked.  
"No.." Jack answered.  
"It be bad luck bringin' a woman aboard!"  
"…"  
"Well, now ye be doin' it again!" Gibbs shouted, rolling his eyes.  
"Ah, but this be not_ a_ woman. She be _a rich_ woman. Don't ye know how much we can get in ransom fer 'er? A lot." Jack said. "Now, lock 'er up in t'brig!"  
"What? No! Let me go, you filthy pirates! You can't do this to me! Mr. Sparrow! What are you going to do until you get the ransom? Keep me in the brig? Without any food or…or…or clean clothes!" Mina shouted at Jack while two strong pirates held her in a tight grip.  
"Now, now, luv. It be _Captain _Sparrow an' yes, I might do that. Take 'er away!"

The brig was very dirty, as if nobody had been cleaning it for ten years. There were a bed in the corner, so that she could at least get some sleep.

Minasat in the bed.  
"Oh, dear God… what have I done to deserve this? What if…they don't let me go after they have gotten the ransom?" She quietly cried and fell asleep.

"She be a fine lass, Captain. What be ye plannin' te do with 'er? If ye don't mind, me an' the crew can make 'er feel…eh…good…" Rosco, a tall, big man, said.  
"No, Rosco! I do mind. She be no toy fer me crew te play with. She be simply a hostage, savvy?"  
"Savvy."

"_What have happened to me? I be a pirate, I shouldn't be carin' if me crew want te 'ave a little fun with our hostage.._" Jack shook his head and went down to the brig to check on Mina.

Mina woke up, when she heard Jack open the door.  
"If I pretend that I'm sleepy, I might be able to escape this…?" She thought.  
"How ye doin', luv?" Jack asked, taking one step closer to her.  
"Mmm..good..except…" She answered, trying to sound sleepy.  
"Except what, luv?" Jack took another step closer to her.  
"Except…I'm a hostage at a pirate ship!" Mina shouted and kicked him in his stumache so hard that he fell to the ground.

She ran as fast as she could, out of the brig and up on deck.  
"Maybe I can swim to land if I take of my dress? After all, we can't be too far from shore." She thought and ran to the railing.  
She quickly took of her dress and were just about to jump into the dark water when she heard a voice.

"I wouldn't be doin' that, luv." She knew it was Jack.  
"And why not, Mr. Sparrow?"  
"It's _Captain _Sparrow, is it really so hard te remember, luv?" He looked at her. She looked almost like an angel, standing there out in the dark, in her underdress and her straight, black hair hanging down over her shoulders. "If ye jump into t'water, ye be goin' te Davy Jones' locker unless…I be comin' in after ye, which I will. I want me ransom, luv." He said grinning.  
She looked at the cold, dark water. She didn't want to die nor getting sick, but she didn't want to stay with pirates.  
Jack reached out his hand to her. Mina looked at it, the at the water and then back at Jack's hand. She took it.

"Now then, Miss Mina. We wouldn't want ye te get sick, now would we? Ye be sleepin' in me cabin."  
"Only if I get to sleep in the bed." Jack grinned. "Alone. And you'll be sleeping on the floor." He stopped grinning and put his finger to his lip, thinking for a while.

"Al'rite then, luv."


	4. She remembered!

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter is short too, but I will post the fifth tomorrow. My school just started today, so I'm a bit tired. But don't worry! I haven't forgotten this story. ;) I'm writing theeight chapter at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** Man, I really want to have **_Captain_ Jack Sparrow** all by me onesis, savvy:P

MISS-SOPHIA: _Yeah, you're absolutely right! They will. ;) Oh, that's so good that you do! I'm so glad that at least someone likes the relationshop between Jack and Mina.  
_  
Enjoy the fourth chapter!

-----

Since it was night, it was time to sleep. But Mina couldn't go to sleep. She just kept tossing and turning in Jack's bed. She turned over to her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Mmm..luv…**oh!**" Jack mumbled in his sleep. He hadn't looked forward to Mina bossing over him. And he didn't like sleeping on the floor in his own cabin! But he did enjoy the thought of having a woman sleeping in his bed, in his cabin, on his ship.

Mina turned over to her side and looked at Jack mumbling in his sleep.  
He kept mumbling for about ten minutes, then he just snored.  
"_No wonder he sleeps alone._" Mina thought.

The next morning, she woke alone, with the sun in her eyes. She got up from the bed and stretched out. She hadn't slept many hours because of Jack's snoring.  
She sighed and saw a letter on his desk.

"_Pardon me rudeness yesterday, luv.  
Te make it up te ye, there be a dress in t'closet.  
Sincerely,_

_Jack_"

"A pirate apologizing for his rudeness? That's strange." She walked over to the closet and opened it."Oh, my God! It's so beautiful!" A red velvet dress hang there. She took it out and put it on the bed."_Wait a minute! He has probably stolen it from some whore he met and slept with! No Mina, stop thinking the worst about him. Even thou he's a pirate, he let you sleep in his bed and he did apologize to you. Just enjoy the dress._" She thought.

She put on the dress and looked in a mirror that stood in the corner."Wow, it really is a beautiful dress! And…it looks good on me."

The red velvet dress had a low cut, that revealed some skin and it had white bowtie in the back.

"Time te wake up, sleepy he..oh." Jack ran into the room but stopped when he saw Mina standing there. "Ye be already awake. An' ye have yer new dress on. What ye think o'it?" He took one step closer to her.  
"It's really nice of you, giving me a dress, since I am your hostage…" Mina blushed a little when she saw the hungry look Jack gave her.  
"Well, luv, ever our hostages needs te feel special, savvy?"  
"Thank you. _Captain_." She kissed him on the cheek and went out of the cabin.

"She…she….she remembered _Captain_…" His eyes were almost filled with tears.


	5. Ye look like a pirate, luv

**A/N:** Here it is, the _fifth_ chapter! Don't be scared to review, I don't bite. Hard.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Jack isn't mine. Gibbs isn't mine. Elizabeth isn't mine. Other charecters you recognize isn't mine. But Mina is mine, so is Rosco and other people you _don't_ recognize.

-----

Out on the deck, the crew were scrubbing it and singing.  
"Yoho, yoho! A pirate's life fer me!" They sang. And boy, could they sing!

Mina stood and watched them. They seemed to be like a family, everybody had their own duties, but they liked it. They were happy.  
All of sudden, they stopped singing and scrubbing and stared at Mina.  
"_Oh, dear God…they're looking at me and they look angry…_" She thought.  
"Join 'em, luv." Jack whispered in her ear. He had stood behind her, watching both her and his crew. He didn't know if she would attempt to escape again.  
"But I'm wearing a dress, Captain." He took her hand.  
"Well then, we need te find ye some new clothes te wear. Back te work, ye filthy dogs!"

He led Mina into his cabin and opened the closet. He pulled out a pair of black breeches and a white shirt.  
"They might be te big fer ye, luv. But ye can always wear a belt an' tie t'shirt inte a knot." He gave her the clothes. "Well luv, what be ye waitin' fer? Better times? Put 'em on!"  
"Captain Sparrow, I understand that you have never had a woman. You're a man - _and a pirate_- and I'm a woman. It's inproperiate for a woman and a man watching each other dress and undress unless they're married! Now, Captain…**shoo**!" Mina pushed him out from the cabin and closed the door.

Gibbs watched Jack being pushed out.  
"Told ye it be bad luck bringin' a woman aboard. First she be kickin' ye in yer stomach, then she be flirtin' with ye an' finally, she be stealin' yer cabin. Who be knowin' when she be takin' over t'ship?" Gibbs laughed at Jack.  
"Shut yer eatin' 'ole, Gibbs! She be only puttin' on some workin' clothes."  
"Aha…an' who's clothes be it?"  
"It be me clothes, why?" Jack looked suspicious.  
"Aha…" Gibbs returned to work.

Mina opened the door and accidently knocked Jack to the ground because he was leaning against the door.  
"Sorry, Captain!" She said, trying hard not to laugh.  
"It's al'rite, luv." He got up. "Ye look…pret- like a **pirate**!" Jack corrected himself.

Mina did in fact look like a pirate. She had braided her beautiful dark hair and had tied it with a red ribbon she found in Jack's closet. The black breeches were a bit big, but she wore a belt, so hard, that they wouldn't fall off in the first place. The shirt suited her perfectly.

"If ye didn't open yer mouth, people would think ye're a pirate. So, let's change yer polite language right away, luv! An' let's not forget t'kohl 'round t'eyes! An' some jewelery." Jack said enthusiastically.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Mina answered. "_A fine woman like me, becoming a pirate! If Elizabeth only could see_ _this!_" She thought.

Jack fetched kohl, earrings and something Mina couldn't see what it was, because he had his hand closed. He opened it and in his palm, laid the most beautiful pearl necklace. A choker, with a big black pearl in the middle. The earrings matched it, since they had a black pearl dangling from them.  
"Oh, Jack…I mean…Captain. They're beautiful!"  
"Aye, luv. An' now they be yers an' yers alone." Jack handed them over.

She put on the earrings. Jack went behind her to help her put on the necklace.  
"Ye look beautiful, luv." He whispered in her ear, his beard stroking against her ear. "Now…let's put on some kohl 'round yer beautiful eyes!"

----  
**A/N:** Next chapter will be up on Saturday. ;) Please review!


	6. The supper

**Disclaimer: **Darn this world for not letting me own** _Captain_ Jack**!

****

Layla: Oh, thank you for the nice review! Hope you'll like this chapter too!

And to all of my other readers, enjoy! Here's the sixth chapter. Review, please.

----

"My beautiful eyes?" Mina looked at Jack. Jack blushed a little, but she could hardly tell because of his tan.  
"Erhm..ye know…" Jack waved his hands in the air.  
"I know what?"  
"…erhm…ah! You're done! Ye truly look like a pirate, luv!" Jack smiled. "Now, let's change t'way ye talk. First of all, ye don't say 'you', ye say 'ye'. Savvy? Good. An' secon', ye need te make t'talk 'dirty'.  
"_Dirty_? But I'm a woman!"  
"No, not that dirty, but ye know, not a clean sound."  
"Oh…please go on."  
"Aye. Ye don't say 'yes', ye be sayin' 'aye'. Savvy?"  
"What does 'savvy' mean?"  
"'Ye know', 'ye understand' or 'al'rite'. Savvy?"  
"Aye."  
"Good. Ye be learnin' fast, luv." Jack grinned his famous grin.  
"I learn from the best, Captain." Mina smiled back.  
"Aye, I be t'best pirate ye've ever 'eard of, luv! _An' not t'worst as that bloody commodore said..._ An' I be t'most fearsome pirate an' t'most goodlookin' an' t'…."  
"And the most bragging pirate. Please continue."  
"Al'rite then, luv. When ye say, fer example, that ye are somethin', ye say 'I be…' Savvy?"  
"Aye."  
"Please, Mina darlin'…don't say 'aye' all the time. Say 'savvy'. Savvy?"  
"Savvy."  
Jack taught Mina all about how to act like a pirate, all day, until it was time for supper.

Jack didn't want to eat with the crew, since he was a bit angry at Gibbs for asking who's clothes Mina wore. He asked her to join him at supper and she accepted.

Mina put on the red velvet dress Jack gave her earlier.

She opened the door to Jack's cabin and saw Jack sitting at a table.  
"'Ello luv." Jack said grinning and revealing his golden teeth.

He got up and walked over to Mina and took her hand. He led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her.When she had sat down, he went to the other chair, and sat down, right in front of her.

On the table, there were candles and all sorts of food.

"Ye don't 'ave te eat with fork an' knife, luv. Ye can eat with yer hands. I'm a pirate. I be used te that." Jack said when he saw Mina trying her best to cut out a piece of the meat.  
"Be ye sure, _pirate_? I be a bit messy an' I really don't feel like cleanin' up after meself." Mina said, seductive.  
"I'll just send in one o'me crew, luv." Jack answered and smiled.

When they were finished with the supper, they went out to the deck. The stars were shining bright, it was a wonderful evening. They went over to the railing and looked out over the dark sea.

"Ye got somethin' 'ere, luv." Jack said and used his right thumb to remove a small piece of food from Mina's corner of the mouth. When he had removed it, he didn't remove his hand from her cheek. Instead, he just looked at her and caressed her cheek.  
"_What's he doing?_" Mina thought.  
Jack leaned in and kissed her lips softly and moved his hand to her lower back.  
"Mmmphf!" Mina pushed him away. "Mr. Sparrow!" She slapped him across the face and ran away.  
"_Not sure I deserved that…_" Jack thought. "**So I guess ye won't be sleepin' in me bed then, luv?**" He shouted.


	7. Shut yer eatin' 'ole!

**A/N:** Yay! I got _two _reviews on my last chapter! I was so happy because of this, I would have never thought I would get that, so I decided to publish the _seventh_ chapter right away!

**Disclaimer:** The usual stuff. Something about **_Captain_ Jack** don't belong to me bla bla but **Mina** does bla bla...

Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover: _Yeah, he did! Not like him, aye? Thank ye very much fer that lovely review!  
_potc lotd hp and ka fan: _Thank ye fer those wonderful words:D_

So, here ye go m'ladies an' m'gentlemens...**The Seventh Chapter**!

---

"AAARGH! Who does he think he is? Damn that Sparrow! Damn him to Hell! The ransom better come soon, or I will rip his heart out with my bare hands while he's sleeping!" Mina mumbled while she tore her clothes off. She had locked herself up in Jack's cabin.

Mina laid in the bed, with a pillow over her head. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard someone pounding on the door.  
"Open t'goddamn door, woman!" Jack shouted.  
"Never, Sparrow!" Mina shouted back.  
"Open t'door!" Jack didn't even bother correcting her.  
"No."  
"Please open t'door?" Jack begged. "I'll promise I won't lay a hand on ye, luv. I swear on me black pirate 'eart."  
"Don't even think of it, Sparrow! You will not sleep in this cabin tonight."  
"Al'rite then, luv. If that's what ye want. Ye want te take over t'ship as well? I'll be at t'crow's nest if ye change yer mind." Jack said and walked away from the door. He knew that it was no use, arguing with a woman who was mad.

Mina felt guilty for not allowing Jack to sleep in his own cabin. She didn't mean to slap him nor to deny him his cabin, she just wasn't prepared for the kiss. She sighed and fell asleep.

The following day, Jack tried to open the door, but only to find it still locked. He sighed and turned around and saw Gibbs standing there.  
"What's wrong with ye, Cap'n? Ye're upset 'cause yer woman won't let ye in?" Gibbs said, trying hard not to laugh at Jack's facial expression.  
"Like I said yesterday, shut yer eatin' 'ole!"  
"Sorry, cap'n. I just be worried about ye. Ye be not yerself anymore. Ye've got feelin's fer this lass, aye?"  
"I don't know. She be turnin' me whole world, every time I see 'er."  
"Sounds te me, t'cap'n be in love…"  
"I'm a pirate, Gibbs. I don't know what love be. I just ravage, pillage an' plunder. I don't have time fer love. So, I would appreciate if ye didn't say anything t'me crew about this."  
"Aye, cap'n." Gibbs returned to work.

"Ye be havin' problems with yer lass?" Rosco said out of nowhere. "Well, me offer still remain. I can help ye with 'er. Ye know, I can make 'er feel better. After all, she be just one of yer whores, aye cap'n? Just be here fer t'crew's pleasure…"  
"If ye lay a hand on 'er, I swear, it will be the last thing ye'll ever do, Rosco! She be no whore fer me crew's pleasure." Jack screamed at Rosco, and showed his face in the wall. "Do NOT touch 'her! Have I made meself clear?"  
"Oh, touchy."  
"Have I made meself clear, Rosco?"  
"Aye, whateve'." Rosco returned to work.

Jack were frustrated. "If Rosco lay a hand on 'er.." he muttered and walked over to the railing.

"I heard what he said, Captain." A soft female voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Mina standing there in her pirate outfit and some kohl around her eyes. "I feel safe here. I'm not scared of him."  
"Luv…" Jack smiled and put his hand on her cheek, remembering what happened last night. "Ye've got t'kohl all smudged out, luv."  
"I know..I was hoping that you would help me fix it."  
"Ah, Mina darlin', ye're not mad at me anymore?"  
"Oh, I'm still mad at you, Sparrow." She smiled.  
"It's Cap.." Jack was interrupted with Mina's lips pressing hard against his.  
"So this means ye will be sleepin' in me bed?" Jack grinned.  
"Oh, shut your eating hole, Sparrow."


	8. Slap Jack?

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter is short. But don't worry, the ninth (gate) chapter will be up pretty soon. Promise!

**Disclaimer:** Ok, so here's the deal. I were so close, stealing Jack, but the security guards caught me. So now I can't go near him. I have to stay at least 200 m away from him. Darn this cruel world...but I will get him someday, mwuahaha!

Madame Opera Ghost: Haha, it's okay. Glad you found my story amusing.

Layla: Yeah, I try to update as fast as possible, don't want my readers to get angry. ;)

Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover: Yeah, go Mina! No, please don't die! I hope I updated fast enough ;)

----------------------

Jack kissed Mina and started walking back to his cabin with her. When they got to the cabin, they hurried inside and closed the door with so much force that it must have been heard over the entire ship.

Jack placed a trail of kisses from Mina's mouth, down to her neck.  
"Oh, Jack…" was all she could say.  
"Sch, luv. It's captain, and ye know it."

They walked over to the bed. Jack pushed Mina so that she fell onto the bed, then he joined her and laid himself on top of her.  
Mina gasped when she felt Jack's rough, warm hands over her whole body. It felt so good. Jack got very frustrated at Mina's clothes, they were in the way for him.  
"Bloody clothes!" he muttered. Mina giggled, but not for long. Jack started to undress her and continued kissing her on her neck and was just about to kiss her chest, when the door flung open.

"Ana-Maria!" Jack said and got up. "Darlin', long time no see, aye?"  
Mina blushed and wondered who this 'Ana-Maria' were.  
"Who is she?" Ana-Maria asked and looked at Mina, laying there, with her arms over her chest, preventing the shirt from falling down.  
"Who? Ah, Mina, she be ju –" Ana-Maria slapped him across the face.

"Com'on, Mina, darlin', ye an' I be needin' some girl talk." Ana-Maria went over to Mina, took her hand and pushed her out of the cabin, leaving Jack standing there, looking like a fool.

-

"I'm so sorry, Ana-Maria. I didn't know that you and Jack were-"  
"It's ok. Me an' Jack be nothin'. He's me cap'n an' that's all."  
"Oh?"  
"Ye see, he stole me boat. I don't want te be with men who steals me boat." Ana-Maria laughed.  
"Oh, ok." Mina, who had been tensed since the moment Ana-Maria walked in on Jack and her, finally started to relax. "But why did you slap him, if you're not mad at him?"  
"It's fun te slap Jack. Everybody does it. This one time, he had slept with two whores in Tortuga. Not at t'same time. An' when he came back te Tortuga, he got slapped by t'first whore because he had left 'er. Then he got slapped by t'secon' whore because she didn't know that he'd been with t'first." Ana-Maria and Mina laughed and didn't notice that Jack stood there, watching them.

"An' what exactly do ye two ladies laugh about?" He asked with his arms crossed and stamping his foot.  
"Oh, nothin' Cap'n." Ana-Maria answered and patted him on his cheek. .  
"Just girltalk, luv." Mina continued and did the same to Jack as Ana-Maria just had done.

"_Luv? Girl talk? What about me cheek? Pat? Both of 'em? What be those two up to?_" Jack thought.

---

**A/N 2:** Just wanted you guys to know, that Jack didn't got hurt, during the making of this chapter. He simply got a wee bit red on his left cheek, no biggies. ;) And oh, I don't mind you reviewing! (_hint, hint._) Chapter nine will be up today or tomorrow.


	9. Not a mean pirate after all

**A/N:** Yay! The ninth chapter! Were about to write The Ninth Gate, but that's not the movie I wrote a fanfic about, even thou Johnny Depp stars in that too. Well, I'm so glad that I've already written nine chapters, I would have never thought that I would. Thank you, my precious readers!

**Disclaimer:** Still no luck getting my hands on Captain Jack. (Waita minute, that sounded dirty...well, maybe it was?) But I will soon! Just need to get a new plan, that's all.

Princess of Pirates: Yeah, me neither. But this was not a hard slap, I promise! ;)

Layla: Yay! Thank you for keep on reviewing on my story! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like Mina. :)

And now, ladies and gentlemens...**chapter _nine_**!

------

Mina and Ana-Maria became very good friends, after all, they were the only two women aboard the Black Pearl and they needed to stick together. Even thou Ana-Maria already were accepted by the crew, Mina weren't yet, and the crew were after all pirates. And men who hadn't had "fun" for about two months.

Mina and Ana-Maria did almost everything together and that concerned Jack. He wanted to be with Mina. Alone. And Ana-Maria, who used to be so tough, she acted like a woman.

"_They must be up te somethin'_." Where were those two anyway? He hadn't seen them for a long time.  
"**Mina? Luv?**" He yelled. Then he heard some giggling. He looked up at the crow's nest and there they were!

-

"Ssch! Mina! Stop giggling! We 'ave te make sure that Jack doesn't find out that we be up te no good, savvy?" Ana-Maria whispered.  
"Aye."  
"Ladies! I be already knowin' that." Jack said scared them. They hadn't heard him climbing up.  
"AAAH!"  
"Sorry te scare ye." Jack said and kissed Mina on her forehead. "Mina, darlin'….I would like te talk te ye, alone."  
"Ok, I'll be right back, Ana. Don't go anywhere!"  
"I won't, ye two loverbirds." Ana-Maria smiled."

-

"Yes, Jack? What is it that you wanted?" Mina asked while they were walking away from the deck.  
"Wait a minute. Almost there…"  
"Sorry? Almost where?"  
"Here." Jack had taken Mina to the dark brig.  
"Oh, no." Mina remembered when she sat here. And when she had kicked Jack. She swallowed hard, hoping that he wouldn't lock her up again, but then again, had she done something bad? No, she hadn't. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
"Nothin', really…just wanted te be alone with ye, luv."  
"Aha…and why exactly wanted you to be alone with me?" Mina asked.  
"Te continue what we did a couple o'days ago. When we were interrupted." Jack kissed her mouth, carefully. Mina kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. He stopped kissing her on her lips and started kissing his way down to her breasts instead.

"Jack…"  
"Mmm?"  
"What if someone comes down? Then we'll be int- OH!" Jack had kissed a sensitive spot on Mina's collar bone.  
"We won't be interrupted, luv. "

-

Meanwhile, Ana-Maria decided to climb down from the crow's nest and talk to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, don't ye think it be strange that our dear Cap'n, all of sudden, be in love?"  
"Aye, I do. But I'm starting te think that he might be tired of all our pillaging, plundering an' all our pirate duties." Gibbs sighed at the thought of Jack 'quitting' being a pirate.  
"Aye, be so it, but he's still a pirate. By the way, how did they meet?"

Gibbs told Ana-Maria about how the two got together.

"So she be a hostage? That could explain why Jack be 'lovin'' 'er."  
"No, no. He's acting very strange 'round 'er, Ana-Maria. I wonder what he will do when he gets t'ransom."

-

Jack and Mina were still kissing and caressing each other.

"Come, luv." Jack said and led her over to the bed in the brig, were they laid down. Jack on top of her.  
"I'm not sure, Jack…if I want to do this yet." Mina said and got up.  
"Be ye scared? Don't worry, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow!"  
"Yes, bu-" Jack put his finger to Mina's lips.  
"Ssch, it doesn't hurt. Much." He said and pushed her down again.  
"No, Jack…please…" Even thou she wanted to feel his body more than she already were, she was still a virgin and didn't wanted to loose her virginity in a dirty brig when she wasn't quite ready.  
"What's wrong, luv?" Jack asked and got up.  
"Jack…I'm still a…virgin…" Mina answered and blushed a little.  
"Oh." He was a pirate, but he didn't want to push a woman to do things she wasn't ready for yet. "Well, it's ok." He said and hugged her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Aye."  
"Thank you." She smiled at him and snuggled against his chest, breathing in his smell of ocean and rum.


	10. Rosco

**A/N:** The tenth chapter! Yay! This chapter is quite long too, hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** Bla bla bla, the usual stuff. No Captain Jack bla bla...

Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover: Yeah, you gotta love Jack. :)  
Layla: Haha, that's so cool! I never thought that they would remind my readers of themselves. Yep, he's a pirate, but a pirate with his heart on the right place.  
Madame Opera Ghost: Thank you for the review, he's really sweet. And as I told Layla, he might be a pirate, but he's a pirate with his heart on the right place. ;)

_**Now, on with the show:)**_  
----

Back at Port Royal, Mina's father were worried about his one and only daughter. He had hired Commodore Norrington to look after her.

"Please Commodore, find my daughter!" Lord Frederick Tyler said. Mr. Tyler were a middle age man, with a terrible temperament. If he wanted something and couldn't have it for some reason, he would get extremely mad and do anything to get it. Mr. Tyler aren't married anymore, his wife Alexandra, died when she gave birth to Mina.  
"Yes, Lord Tyler. I will find her and bring her back safe to you. I give you my word." Commodore Norrington said, calmly.  
"I heard two small children telling their friends about a pirate ship. A big ship, with black sails. It looked very frightening. Do you think that the pirate's could have taken my daughter?"  
"I presume the pirate ship you're talking about, is the Black Pearl. With none other than Captain Jack Sparrow as captain of the ship."  
"_The_ Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
"Yes. He has escaped the noose before, and stolen the royal navy's ship. But I assure you, that when I bring back your daughter, I will bring back that bad pirate aswell and make sure that he will get what he deserve."

-

Mina woke up in Jack's bed, with Jack's arms around her waist.  
"_We didn't…? No, we didn't_." Mina thought. She didn't want to get up, she just wanted to stay in bed with Jack's arms around her, protective.

Mina looked at Jack's face.  
"_He sure is handsome…_" she thought.  
"Ye want te stare at me pretty face all mornin', luv? Well, that can be arranged." Jack said, sleepy, but seductive.  
"No, that's not necessary. I want to ask you a question, Jack."  
"Aye?"  
"What will you do, when you get the ransom?"  
"…."  
"Will you let me go, or do you really love me?"  
"Eh…I don't know, luv. Go back te sleep. Ye need it."  
"Yes, Captain." Mina fell asleep after a while.

-

When she woke up two hours later, she woke up alone. Jack wasn't there. She quickly got dressed and went out to deck.

-

"Ana-Maria?" Jack called.  
"Aye, Cap'n?"  
"I need te talk te ye. Follow me." Jack said and went down to the brig, because he knew that that was one of the few places onboard, that people didn't go to so often.  
"What is it, Cap'n?"  
"Well, I need te talk te ye about Mina. She be turnin' me whole world upside down an' this morning she asked me if I be letting 'er go after I get t'ransom. Or if I love 'er."  
"Do ye love 'er?" Ana-Maria tried not to show it, but she was happy for her captain. He might have found someone he can love for ever and not just for the moment.  
"I don't know. Yesterday, when I 'stole' 'er from ye, we went down 'ere an' I were about te ravage 'er. But she told me she was a virgin an' I didn't want te push 'er te do somethin' she wasn't ready fer."  
"Sounds te me, Cap'n…ye be in love."  
"Oh God…"  
"No, no, no! It's not a bad thing, ye know. It's cute." Ana-Maria giggled.  
"_Cute_? CUTE? I be a pirate, Ana. Not some cute, cuddly doll ye can hug an' play with. Can't ye talk te 'er, find out how she feels about me?"  
"Sure, Cap'n."

-

"Could I ask ye somethin', Mina?" Ana-Maria asked.  
"Aye." Mina were in a happy mood, because of the nice thing Jack did yesterday. He didn't push her to do something she wasn't ready for.  
"Do ye love Jack?"  
"Do you have to ask, Ana? I love him with all my heart. I never thought I would love a pirate." Mina told Ana-Maria about her nightmares.  
"Ye know, Jack loves ye too. He don't want te admit it, but I an' Gibbs can see it. He'd do anything fer ye, Mina." Ana-Maria smiled friendly.

-

When Mina and Ana-Maria had talked, Mina decided to go to the railing and look at the water.

"_He loves me….he's not like the other men back in Port Royal, who only want to be with me because of my looks and my money. A pirate loves me…._" She thought.

"Hi poppet. What be a lovely lass like ye doin' 'ere? All by yerself?" A dark, male voice said. Mina turned around and saw Rosco standing there.  
"Well hello to you too, Rosco. I'm looking at the water, now if you excuse me, I need to be going." Mina walked away from Rosco, but he grabbed her arms. "Let me go, Rosco, or I'll call for help."  
"Jack isn't 'ere, he's inside t'brig. Ye want te 'ave some fun?" Rosco grinned awful.  
"No, let me go!"  
"Well, since Jack hasn't done anythin' te ye, yet, I can 'warm' ye up for 'im. What do ye think about that?" Mina spat him in the face and tried to break free from his tight grip, but it was useless.  
"Com'on, Mina darlin'. Let's go te a private place, aye?" Rosco dragged her with him, with his hand over her mouth so that nobody would hear her scream.

He took her to a small room, where they kept the cannons. He pushed her against the wall and started touching her everywhere.

"No…please…." Mina cried out.  
"Jack can't hear ye now." He tried to kiss her on her lips, but she bit him in the lip. "Ye bloody whore!" He screamed and slapped her face, so hard, that she fell to the floor.

-

Luckily, Ana-Maria had seen Rosco dragging Mina with him, so she hurried to tell Jack.

Jack became furious and looked all over the whole ship for them. When he finally found them, he saw Rosco ripping her beautiful dress, that Jack had given her.

"Let 'er go, ye filthy dog!" Jack yelled.  
"Ne'er. I want te 'ave fun too. Ye can't keep 'er all to yerself."  
"Aye, that I can. An' if ye don't step away from 'er, I will shoot ye between yer eyes an' throw ye into Davy Jones' locker." Jack took a step closer to Rosco and pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Rosco.  
Rosco had a pistol hidden in his boots. He pulled it out quickly and shot Jack in the stomach. Jack fell to the floor. Ana-Maria, who had been standing behind Jack, quickly took his pistol and shoot Rosco in both legs.

"Gibbs! Take two men an' come down 'ere. Lock Rosco up in t'brig. Now!" She shouted.

Mina got up and ran over to Jack. She sat down on the floor and laid his head in her lap, gently stroking his hair.  
"Please, Jack…don't die…" she cried. "I love you…."

Ana-Maria took of her hat and put it on her chest, bowing down her head. Gibbs came down to the room and saw Jack laying there.

"Don't be dead, Jack. Please, don't be dead…"  
"Luv..?" Jack forced himself to say.  
"Yes?" Mina smiled.  
"I'm…not dead, luv…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…_savvy_?" he grinned, not as much as he used to, but still enough to make Ana-Maria, Gibbs and Mina smile.


End file.
